wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Pantala
Pantala, also known as the Lost Continent, is a location multiple days flight (or swim) west of Pyrrhia. It was first mentioned in the second arc of the Wings of Fire series. At the Maynard book festival, Tui revealed that the map of Pantala also looks like a dragon and is facing Pyrrhia. Before, Pantala was thought to be too far away to fly to, but at the end of Darkness of Dragons, it was revealed that Luna the SilkWing was blown to Pyrrhia, proving the theory to be wrong. It is mentioned that Clearsight, as a young dragonet, dreams about exploring and finding it. She found the continent after the betrayal of Darkstalker. The dragons from Pantala are based on insects (the Hivewings and Silkwings) and plants (the Leafwings). This is mentioned by Hope in ''Darkness of Dragons'','' and was confirmed by Tui. In the epilogue of ''Darkness of Dragons, Hope showed Moonwatcher Pantala's position on the planet, which was apparently on the opposite side on the world compared to where Pyrrhia was. She also tells Moonwatcher to research "the Legend of the Hive." She says it might give her ideas about the Pantalan tribes, which also presented the idea of the Pantalan dragons living in hives rather than tribes. Tribes There are 3 tribes on Pantala. One is the HiveWings, who are ruled by Queen Wasp. The second is the SilkWings, who, after the Tree Wars, accepted the HiveWing queen as their queen, so their queen is also Queen Wasp, but before the tree wars, their queen was Queen Monarch. The third tribe is the LeafWings, who were nearly driven to extinction in the Tree Wars, and were believed to be extinct by the Pantalan dragons, though at least four are still known to be alive. As of ''The Lost Continent'', it is unknown if the LeafWings have a queen, but their former queen was Queen Sequoia. History Darkstalker (Legends) When Clearsight is at Darkstalker's house, she notices he has a scroll titled Myths of the Lost Continent. Later, after betraying and imprisoning Darkstalker, Clearsight decides to go and find this lost continent. It is shown in Clearsight's visions to have animals she has never seen before and colourful dragons of unknown tribes, as well as a possibility of a new love and dragonets. Tui confirmed that Clearsight flew there. Darkness of Dragons In the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, Qibli and Moonwatcher find the residence of Jerboa II, daughter of the original Jerboa, who was an animus. She shows them a dragon who she is taking care of, who turns out to be Luna. Qibli notices that she looks nothing like any dragon tribe he has seen before. He believes Luna is a hybrid until he realises that she has features lacking in any of any of the seven dragon tribes, presumedly including her four wings, bright metallic scales and attenae horns. Jerboa states that this dragon is their first visitor from the Lost Continent. ''The Lost Continent Pantala officially makes its debut in ''The Lost Continent, as the main setting for the book. At the beginning of the book there is a reference to Pantala's tribe and queen. In the prologue, Clearsight is seen flying towards the continent to warn its inhabitants about an incoming hurricane. The rest of the book takes place on Pantala, other than the epilogue, which takes place on Pyrrhia during the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons. More flying in soon ... The Hive Queen Pantala is also the base setting of this book, excepting the prologue, which takes place on the shore of western Pyrrhia. More flying in soon ... Pantala’s Known Wildlife * Lions * Bats * Monkeys * Scavengers (also known as Reading Monkeys or Humans) * Zebras * Wildebeest * Elephants * Gazelles * Giraffes *Leopards *Scorpions *Snakes (specifically mentioned to have Black Mambas and rainforest Pythons) *Tropical fish *Bullet Ants *Dragonflies *All manner of bees, wasps, Trivia *Pantala is a genus of dragonfly, matching Pyrrhia being a genus of moth. *The arrival of Clearsight had a significant effect on the dragons that lived there. The two main things she impacted were the language (she reintroduced the Dragon Language to Pantala) and religion (most dragons worship the Book of Clearsight and pray to Clearsight's spirit). She married a SilkWing from Pantala named Sunstreak. **This is the second instance of dragons being shown having a religion, (the first is when it was shown in Escaping Peril that SkyWings believe in reincarnation) and the first in which dragons believe in an afterlife (they pray to Clearsight even though she has been dead two thousand years) *It is shown in Darkstalker (Legends) that Pantala was known to dragons of Pyrrhia back then, but it appears that knowledge surrounding it has been lost over the centuries. *Tui has confirmed that there is no animus magic on Pantala, due to its extreme prevalence in the second arc. *The purple-and-grey speckled wing in Burn's collection was stated to be from a Pantalan dragon. However, from the colouring it does not seem to fit any of the three tribes, as Leafwings are green & brown, Hivewings are yellow, red, grey & black, and Silkwings are any colour besides black and grey. *The Legend of the Hive, a scroll mentioned by Hope in Darkness of Dragons, has something to do with Pantala. *The tribes of Pantala have queens. The ones currently known are Queen Wasp and two former queens, Queen Monarch and Queen Sequoia. Queen Wasp is currently the only queen known to rule on Pantala. **With Queen Sequoia and Queen Monarch not in power, this also makes Queen Wasp the first queen in charge of nearly an entire continent. *Pantala has biomes that we haven't seen on Pyrrhia, such as that of the grassland or savannah-like biome seen on The Lost Continent cover. It also reveals that zebras, wildebeest, and gazelle live on Pantala. *In The Lost Continent, Queen Wasp was rumored to eat lioness heads and black mamba and squid ink soup, confirming these animals exist on Pantala as well. *The SilkWings and HiveWings having two pairs of wings may be a reference to Pantala's name coming from a genus of dragonflies. *In Pantala, each Hive is ruled by one of Queen Wasp's sisters (Queen Wasp rules the Wasp Hive, Lady Cicada rules the Cicada Hive, etc). **This confirms the names of Queen Wasp's other sisters and that she has at least 9 other sisters (Jewel, Vinegaroon, Bloodworm, Mantis, Cicada, Tsetse, Yellowjacket, and Hornet.) Of these, only Lady Cicada and Lady Bloodworm have been confirmed, with Lady Cicada shown in The Lost Continent and Lady Bloodworm confirmed in a statement by Tui, which can be found here. *The currency in the Hives is called scales. These seem to be used as coins, as Luna uses them to pay for honey drops in The Lost Continent. It is unknown if they are real scales or simply called scales. From a discussion between Blue and Luna about how they haven't gone to a certain shop because they don't have enough scales, it seems that scales are the only form of currency and that all scales might be worth the same amount, as opposed to having them different values, similar to real currency. *Pantala appears to be much more technologically advanced than Pyrrhia, with books instead of scrolls, glass, greenhouses, large-scale architectural projects, track schools similar to colleges, and even playgrounds. In The Hive Queen, it is mentioned that the dragons on Pantala make use of hydroponics, which is a type of hydroculture involving growing the plants in a solution made of water with minerals dissolved in it. Sometimes, gravel or mica rocks are used to support the plants. *The majority of Pantala is currently a police state. *Pantala once had its own language, before Clearsight's arrival, the third language shown in the series (after the general dragon language, the seawing's aquatic, and possibly the scavengers) *Such as how North America and Pyrrhia are similar, Pantala is much like Africa. *Pantala is the first continent in the series to have books, instead of scrolls. Gallery PantalaMap1.png|Uncolored map pantalacoloredmapwarbender.png|What a colored map of Pantala might look like by Warbender Untitled drawing.png|Pantala theme wallpaper, arranged by Sahei77|link=User:Sahei77 Wasp Hive Canon Image.jpeg|The Wasp Hive, Pantala's Greatest Hive Drawing-1.jpeg|A colored LeafWing (a tribe that lives in Pantala) SilkWing Diets.jpg|Honey, food of the SilkWings HiveWing Diets.jpg|Savanna animals, food of the HiveWings LeafWing Diets.jpg|Tree sap, possible food of the LeafWings Sundew (Moon).png|Sundew, by Moonlight Blue for Art Contest -6.png Blue by Moon.png Blue headshot outline.png|An outline of Blue. pantalapyrrhiaconnected.png|Supercontinent by cowardfish|link=http://fav.me/dcrvn88 fr:Pantala pl:Пантала Category:NightWing History Category:Locations Category:Continents Category:SilkWing History Category:HiveWing History Category:LeafWing History Category:Pantalan History Category:LC Locations Category:HQ Locations